


Quite Domestic

by carlyanne



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, First Time, Holding Hands, M/M, Slow Burn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless leave Berk for two years. Dagur the Deranged shows up and starts trying to court and win Hiccup over. It's all quite domestic.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to kacchan_bakugo for Beta-ing!!! After chapter 4 or 5 the more mature tags will be put into use.

Hey! I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and this is my story. Now, obviously you know about most of   
my life already. I shot down a Night Fury and then trained it. Over the years, my friends and I discovered   
many new dragons and saved billions from hunters and trappers. But I have a different story to tell. One   
that no one knows yet. 

“Hey, Hiccup!” Dagur yelled from behind me. I turned to look at him, continuing my journey to the camp   
I had set up on some unknown island Toothless and I had found when taking a joy fly. Yes, that was   
Dagur the Deranged. We have a history. Everyone know that, but this is something new. “Where did you   
come from? How did you find me?” I asked as Dagur got closer. He was very relaxed, just sauntering into   
my camp site. Toothless was on guard and growling from the bushes. I do not think Dagur has seen him   
yet. “What kind of question is that?! I am Dagur! I will always find you, Hiccup. We are meant to be.” He   
stated nonchalantly, throwing his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes and continued to add more wood to   
my fire. 

Let me back up a little... Toothless and I left Berk about seven months ago. I left Astrid Hofferson as   
acting chief until I returned. I told everyone I needed space to figure out my life and who I was meant to   
be. It was an excuse, and a lame one at that, but I just wanted a break. Astrid gave me a two-year limit.   
“Where’s that dragon of yours? What is his name? Tootles... Thoughtless.... Teethy.... Toothfull?” “His   
name is Toothless, and he’s around here somewhere.” I replied rolling my eyes at the ridiculous guessing   
of names. I knew exactly where Toothless was and he was doing exactly what we planned if ever   
someone happened upon our spot, hiding and waiting. “What do you want? Why are you here?” I asked,  
standing up and going over to my tent to grab something. “I told you, I’m here for you! I want you. And   
we belong together, we make a formidable team.” Dagur stated again. 

I have heard most of this before, minus the I want you. That had a new meaning to it. Something a bit   
deeper than just the usual brotherly obsession. Dagur had always wanted us to join forces, be brothers,   
as he would call it. What he just said sounded more... sexual. I shook my head to get rid of the thought,   
it wasn’t needed right now...... or wanted. “Is it ok If I stay here with you?! I’m going to stay here with   
you! I’ll keep you company!” Dagur asked and then stated. He just kept rambling on and on, and my   
newly found peace was very fast disappearing. “Okay! Yeah, you can stay, but you are going to have to   
help me and Toothless do stuff, like hunt for food and scavenge and keep things clean and protect the   
camp site.” I listed off the number of things to be done around here, waiting for a protest from Dagur,   
but it never came. I looked up and Dagur was standing there nodding. “I can help with everything! I am   
here to win your favor! I’ll do everything I can to make that happen.” Dagur stated very seriously.   
“I’ll take the company. I haven’t gotten any food yet today, so we can go hunting. Oh, and no dragons!   
Deer, bear, and other creatures are fine, but NO DRAGONS!” I told Dagur, looking him straight in the   
eyes. Toothless finally came out of the bushes, still on guard and standing tall. Dagur looked at him and   
rolled his eyes, “Get used to it Toothy... I’m going to hang around for a while.” Dagur said.


	2. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur has been living with Hiccup and is slowly winning him over.

It had been about three weeks and Dagur was still with me at the camp. I was surprised at how fast I got   
used to him being here. He wasn’t as annoying as I remember. We fell into a good routine, he would go   
hunting, I found out it was fun for him, so why not let him do it and I would make sure the fire was set   
every evening. In the mornings Toothless and I would go for a flight and when we got back Dagur would   
have breakfast ready, for both of us. He would have a bucket of fish for Toothless and fish cooking on the   
open fire for us. It was all very domestic and quite strange, but I would take it over the deranged hostility  
and brotherly obsession he used to show all the time.   
It was going to be getting cooler in the next few weeks and I made sure to keep all the furs and pelts that  
came from the animals Dagur had killed. They would make good clothes and keep us warm when winter   
finally came. Wow, that sounded weird ‘us’.... Usually I’d be talking about me and Toothless, but now I   
was referring to the three of us.

I had started making a few fur coats and some leather pants to keep warm in the winter, but was running  
low on skins, and furs because I had used some to reinforce the flooring and walls of my tent turned   
shack. Dagur had helped me build a sizeable shack. I folded the tent up and kept it in case I needed to go   
camping, but for now I lived in an actual ‘house’. We had two beds. They were on one side of the shack   
and on the other side of the shack was a fireplace, which was really just a hole cut out of the shack with   
rocks surrounding it to contain the fire. There was a large empty space in between the two sides,   
covered by a large bear fur. Dagur had shot it the first week he had been here. The bear had been huge!   
We still have some bear meat leftover. I came up with this great idea to keep raw meat fresh. Dagur   
laughed at me and said it would never work. But here we are, several weeks later and the meat is still   
good. I dug a hole in the ground, about 6 ft down and lined the hole with leather. Then I put the meat in   
and covered the hole back up with a block of grass and dirt. The temperature in the ground was a lot   
cooler than it was outside. 

“Dagur, I need some more fur and leather. Also, the bear meat will be running out soon, so we should go   
hunting again soon.” I stated while finishing a stitch on one of the fur coats. Toothless was curled up on   
the bear fur in the center of the room and looked up as Dagur was crossing the room to where I was,   
tripping him with his tail. “Woah!!!” Dagur exclaimed hopping to catch his footing. “Toothy! Why do you   
continue to do things like this? I haven’t given you any reason to not like me.... Recently.” Dagur   
complained, Toothless blowing smoke in his face in response. “He does like you. He’s just picking on you   
because you were always trying to kill him. If he didn’t like you, you wouldn’t be sleeping inside the   
house.” I announced. “Fine! He likes me! Great! You said we are almost out of meat and you are in need   
of more furs and leather. What are you in the mood for: deer, boar, squirrel, wolf....?” Dagur started   
listing some of the animals we had seen and heard on this island. “I could go for some boar and deer.   
Wolf pelts and fur are very warm, but I’m not a big fan of the meat. Probably should just leave them   
alone. Toothless and I are going to head down to the river to get some fish while you go hunting. See you  
back here in a few hours?” I asked. “Yeah, deer and boar.” Dagur stated as he grabbed his crossbow and   
knife. He headed off into the woods and Toothless and I walked down to the river. I always felt so at ease   
sitting by the river and I could always lose track of time there. We got to the river and I sat down as   
Toothless went splashing into the water. I set up the basket and leaned back relaxing. Several seconds   
later a fish landed in the basket. “Woohoo! Go Toothless!” I shouted as he caught another fish. There   
were tons of fish in the river, seeing as it fed into the ocean. Toothless would catch and eat one and then   
throw the next three into the basket. We had means of bathing at the house, but I was never one to turn  
down a dip in the river no matter how cool it was getting. The air outside was warm just enough to make  
the water not freezing. It was cold, but not unbearable. I took off my shirt and vest and pants. Leaving   
only my underwear on. I stepped into the water, a shiver running up my spine, and sunk down to my   
shoulder. Toothless was still a little way down, catching fish. I started rubbing my arms and stomach and   
legs, scrubbing dried sweat and dirt from my skin. I was so relaxed and engrossed in what I was doing, I   
did not notice Toothless noticing something. All of a sudden someone pressed up against my back and   
arms encircled me chest, a chin coming to rest on my shoulder. “Are you having fun? You look really sexy,  
naked in the water.” The voice said. “Dagur! What are you doing?!” I exclaimed pushing away and turning  
around. Dagur was topless and in the water with me. When did he get there? Toothless didn’t react   
because Dagur was no longer a threat. “I thought you were hunting!” I said. “I was and I did. I dropped   
the meat and pelts off at the house after gutting them in the woods. I noticed you weren’t back yet, so I   
came to find you. I saw you in the river and couldn’t help myself.” Dagur stated. 

Dagur had started getting more touchy feely and closer in proximity than usual. Over the last month and   
a half, he had started taking initiative and doing things before I could even ask him to. I even woke up   
one morning and had flowers left on the table for me. FLOWERS.... For me. I am not opposed to romance  
or anything like that, but I have never had anyone leave me flowers. Usually the guy would do that for   
the girl... which I guess makes me the girl in this relationship. Whatever that relationship may be. It   
almost seemed like he was courting me. But that’s not possible... is it?


	3. The Courting

So, I have determined I am being courted.... By Dagur the Deranged. Yes, me, Hiccup Horrendous  
Haddock III. It feels good to know someone likes me but still a little strange because it is Dagur, who for  
several years of my life, decided I was an enemy/brother. Always hunting me and my dragon down and  
threatening my friends and me. It has been so different these last 2 months with him here. I like Dagur.  
He is actually quite enjoyable to be around when he’s not acting all deranged and he’s kind of sweet, but  
I just like him as a friend. I know he likes me more than a friend, he said so when he first came upon my  
camp two months ago, but I just didn’t know how much. Maybe, one day I could like him more, but I  
have never liked anyone more than a friend before. I had a crush on Astrid a long time ago before I met  
Toothless, but she turned out to be a lesbian and has a girlfriend. I am happy for her and I know she is  
doing a great job as acting chief. I have nothing to worry about. I don’t think I have any issues with him  
being a guy either. I have never had an opinion on gay or straight or guy or girl. I think it just has to do  
with the individual and who they are. 

Dagur was turning out to be an enigma of sorts. He is a completely different person and every day I  
spend with him I am noticing it more and more. “Can you please pass the venison steaks over here?” I  
asked as we sat at our small table eating dinner one night. “I want to take you somewhere tomorrow.  
Without Toothless, can I?” Dagur asked me as he passed the venison steaks over. “Umm. Where do you  
want to go? Why can’t Toothless come?” I replied. “I found this place in the woods that I think you would  
enjoy and I want to show it to you.... and I want to make it a date.... so, no Toothless.” Dagur said looking  
down at his food by the end of his statement. “A date? You want to take me on a date?...... Okay! It’s a  
date!” I said smiling. Dagur looked up surprised and then smiled big, taking a bite of his steak. 

The next morning, we woke up and Toothless and I went on our flight. Dagur had breakfast ready when  
we got back, like usual. As I was cleaning up, Dagur came up behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I  
was surprised and put my hand on my cheek, looking at Dagur as he walked away. That was the first kiss  
he has ever given me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I could not help blushing. I finished  
cleaning up and went outside to scavenge some fruits and nuts for our date later in the afternoon. I had  
gathered enough for three people, so I knew I had enough for the two of us. I went back inside and  
changed my outfit. I put on a different pair of pants and a shirt I had made from boar leather and hide. I  
dyed it with green pigment from a special plant that grew on the island. I had discovered when mixed  
with the right amount of water it could create dye and I loved being crafty and dying my clothes. I  
grabbed my rabbit fur vest and headed back outside to relax under the sun for a short while, waiting on  
Dagur to come out for our date. It was so weird to being thinking ‘our date’, I just could not believe I was  
going on my very first date ever, and with Dagur of all people! 

Dagur came out and stood next to me. “You ready to go?” “Yeah. Let us go.” I stood up and waited for  
Dagur to lead the way, but instead he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I  
blushed, looking away. He smiled at me and started walking, not letting go of my hand. I cannot believe I  
am on a date... with Dagur.... holding hands.... walking through the woods.... alone. I know its very  
repetitive, and I keep repeating the same thing over and over again, but its just so hard to get my head  
wrapped around all of this. We walked for twenty minutes and came to a clearing in the woods. Trees  
surrounded us everywhere, and I would not have been able to find my way back home by myself. “We  
are here. Look up!” Dagur said as he let go of my hand. I looked at him and then tilted my head up,  
looking at the sky. It seemed like the trees went all the way to the sky and formed a circle, leaving just a  
circle of sky to be seen. I looked up and it was breath-taking. It was a crystal-clear sky and I saw a bird fly  
overhead and I could not even imagine what it would look like at night with all the stars. “Can we come  
back at night? I think it would be amazing!” I said as I looked back at Dagur. He smiled at me and I almost  
didn’t recognize him. For all the years I have known him, his smile has been crazy, sadistic, and maniacal.  
His smile as he looks at me now, is so sweet and loving. I think I’m starting to like him more than friend.  
To be continued.......


	4. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is falling in love, but he is having slight doubts about how attractive he truly is.

Dagur and I had started doing more with each other. We still had our morning routines of splitting up to get food and things like that, but I had convinced Toothless to let Dagur fly with us. He was not too pleased with the idea at first, but I guess he could sense the change in Dagur. “Dagur, let’s go out flying!” I said one day as we were lazing around. “Really! Will Toothy let me on his back? I don’t think he likes me very much.” Dagur replied looking over at Toothless. “I talked to Toothless. He will give you a chance. So, let us go outside and fly.” We got up and followed Toothless outside. I mounted Toothless and held out my hand for Dagur to take ahold. He took hold of my hand and got up behind me, holding my waist, “Make sure Toothy here doesn’t try to throw me off, yeah?” “Don’t worry. He won’t. Come on, Toothless, let’s fly.” I said, patting Toothless on the side of the head. We flew for a couple of hours, just enjoying the beautiful weather and the feeling of being weightless and free. Dagur would switch his hands from being on my waist to being on my shoulders. He did this the whole time, back and forth. At one point he leaned forward into me and put his chin on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. 

We landed and Dagur jumped down. I was swung around the moment my feet hit the ground. I guess, Toothless decided to help out with this next part because he did not move. My back was pressed up against Toothless and Dagur was kissing me ferociously. I could not help but moan as his tongue entered my mouth. We battled for dominance, and low and behold I won. Although, I’m sure he let me win. I never kissed anyone before. I pulled away and took a gasping breath before Dagur dove back in and kissed me again. We were moving towards a bed. At the moment, I could not tell you whose bed we were heading towards, but I landed on my back in a bed with Dagur above me, still kissing me fiercely. We broke apart, both panting. 

He laid down next to me and smiled. I rolled over to face him and could not help but smile as well. “I like you, Hiccup. I like you a lot.” Dagur said while gently stroking my cheek. “I like you too, Dagur. I think I might be falling for you.” I replied, blushing. We laid there smiling and cuddling. Dagur kept peppering my face with kisses every now and then. We fell asleep at some point and when I woke up it was morning. I turned over to see Dagur still asleep and couldn’t help but stare. He looked so peaceful and carefree when he was asleep. A small smile graced his lips. I could not help myself, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I watched as his eyes fluttered open, blinking away the sleep. His eyes met mine and he smiled, kissing me on the lips, “Good morning Hiccup.” “Morning, Dagur.” I replied. It was now winter and all the clothes I had made for the cold were being put to good use. 

We did our morning routines, collecting food and harvesting what we could before the first snowfall. We had days, weeks of waking up next to each other and cuddling and kissing. But we never went further than that. The thought of having sex with Dagur scared me; I had never had sex with anyone. Did he even want to have sex with me? It had been some months since he first told me he liked me and weeks since we started sleeping next to each other and making out. I thought things were going well, but maybe, that’s all this would be - cuddling and kissing. “Hey, Dagur! Can I talk to you about something?” I asked one evening while we were finishing dinner. “Of course! You can ask me anything, Hiccup.” 

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

To Be Continued…..


	5. I Just Had Sex (And it Felt So Good)

“Of course, I want to have sex with you! I’ve been waiting and taking it slow. I didn’t want to scare you away. I am happy to take things at your pace.” Dagur replied, holding my hands. He had changed so much since I first met him. The look in his eye was so loving and it made me feel warm inside. “I’m ready. I like you a lot. Maybe even love you. Tomorrow night?” I said. “Tomorrow night, then.” Dagur said with a smile. We cleaned up our dishes, did our nightly routine and went to bed.   
We woke up the next morning and went about our morning routines. On my flight with Toothless, I talked to him about everything. I know he can not talk back, but it felt good to get everything off my chest. I was having sex with Dagur tonight and I was nervous. It was the dead of winter now. We had to search long and hard just to find a small berry bush, not yet frozen over. It was a good thing I had saved all that meat Dagur had brought back over the last several weeks. It would last us through the winter, but we continued to hunt and scavenge as we could. The day went by effortlessly. Toothless caught 30 fish and I put 20 of them in the freezer along with the frozen meat. 

I was sitting by the fire, cooking two of the fish for Dagur and me; it was close to lunch time and I was hungry, when Dagur walked up and sat next to me. Unfortunately, he did not find any animals on his hunt today, but that’s ok. I smiled at him as he sat down. “Are you hungry?” I asked. He said yes and I pulled the cooked fish off the fire. It was good, and it filled my stomach. Toothless was across from us, curled up and observing. I grabbed two of the raw fish and tossed them over to him. He gobbled them up, happily.   
The last few hours of the day dragged on. I did not know if it was because I was so nervous or because there was not much to do, maybe it was both. It was dinner time and Dagur was roasting two boar legs over the fire. It smelled delicious! I was getting the table set. I grabbed two hand carved wooden candle holders. The were sanded down and covered in a resin that prevented them from burning. I stuffed wax in the tops of each holder and placed the candles in. I was trying to be romantic but subtle. If Dagur had noticed, he did not say anything. I was glad he didn’t, it would have been embarrassing. Dagur walked over, carrying the cooked meat, and put one on my plate and one on his. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, blushing. He sat down in his chair and we started eating. 

After we finished dinner, we cleaned up and I excused myself to our bathing area. We had a corner carved out with a drain of sorts in the center for water overflow. There was a wooden, hollowed out tube hanging down with a cinch on it. When you removed the cinch, the water flowed. The water was warm because it was heated by fire. It was one of my inventions; I called it a shower. It was a marvelous invention and I think with a little improving and more tweaks, it could really catch on in Viking society. Thor knows Vikings could stand to be a bit cleaner. I finished my shower and dried of with a fur I used as a towel. As I was walking out, Dagur told me he was going in, and he would be out soon.   
I sat down on our bed and stared at the wall. I did not know what to do. This was happening, this was really happening. I had butterflies in my stomach, and I felt like vomiting. I know it was just nerves, but I exercised some deep breathing techniques to calm myself down. Was it hot in here? Okay, I needed to calm the hell down. I was freaking myself out for no reason. Dagur would be loving and gentle. There was nothing to worry about. 

I heard the water stop running and got up to walk around and do something. I was standing in front of the table moving things around when I felt Dagur press up behind me, arms wrapping me in a hug. I sighed and leaned into him. “Hello, my love.” He said. It sounded weird to my ears. It was so gooey and mushy sounding. “Hi” I responded. He turned me around in his arms and looed me in the eyes before leaning down and kissing me. He kept kissing me as he walked me backwards. My legs hit the bed and I fell backwards. He went down with me and continued kissing me. Moving from my lips down my neck, and to my collarbone. I could feel him nibbling there, and it got my blood boiling. My nervousness was gone. I rolled us over and straddled him. Leaning down again to kiss him on the lips. It was a rough and needy kiss, but full of love. 

He flipped us back over and started kissing, licking, and nipping his way down my chest. He got to my half hard dick and I had to cover my eyes in embarrassment. “Do not cover your beautiful eyes. I want to see them.” Dagur announced. I pulled my hand away and opened my eyes. He took hold of my dick and kissed the head. I could not help but blush. He kissed my head again and took my dick into his mouth. “Ahh!” I shouted as his warm mouth engulfed my dick. I had never felt that before. He had one hand on my hips to keep me from moving and another on my chest, playing with my nipples. I was in heaven; I had never realized how sensitive my nipples were. Dagur was bobbing his head on my now completely hard dick, his tongue swirling around the head. Every now and then he would hum, and it would send vibrations up my spine. I kept trying to thrust into his mouth, but he was holding me down well, I could not move an inch. I was getting close, this much I knew. I had masturbated before, and I knew when I was about to cum. “Dagur…. I’m…. ahh…. so…. close!” I panted out. Hearing this, he went faster and suctioned his mouth tighter. I felt my balls draw closer to my body; I was so close! It only took thirty more seconds and I was cumming hard in his mouth. Dagur, ever the expert, pulled back in enough time to catch some with his hand. 

As I lay there panting, Dagur reached down and started circling my rim. I was so dazed out from my orgasm I had yet to notice where his fingers were. Slowly, he inserted his index finger. I flinched and jerked in surprise, but he just shushed me and rubbed soothing circles on my chest. It felt so weird having something inside me. He went slow; just one finger. In and out, in and out. It went on like that for a few minutes before he added another finger. I arched my back moaning as he started to scissor his fingers, twisting them this way and that. Ten minutes later I was whining, panting mess with three fingers in my ass and a need I had never experienced before. 

“Dagur… hurry. I need you! I am ready.” I stated, running my fingers over his shoulders. “Hmm? Okay.” He replied. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his cock. It was hard and huge! I looked at it longingly. I was so horny; I didn’t care how big it was. “You better make sure this feels good.” I stated seriously, looking him in the eyes as he lined himself up with my entrance. “Don’t you worry, Hiccup. You are going to love this!” Dagur smiled and pushed forward. There was some resistance and then his head popped in. “Aghh! Oh, my gods! Slow, go slow!” I squeaked out. It hurt, a lot, but I knew it would go away soon. At least I hoped it would go away soon. Dagur paused to let me get adjusted and when I gave him the ok, he continued to push in. It took some time, but, eventually, he was all the way in, to the hilt. He stayed like that for a few moments, just taking in the feeling of my tight heat. Meanwhile I was overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled. It was amazing; the pain had subsided and all I could feel was his hard cock inside me. 

“Move! I need you to move. Make it so I can’t even talk.” I demanded. Dagur smiled and started to thrust at a slow pace. He kept changing his angle, when suddenly, “Ahhh!!!!” I shouted out. “Found it.” Was all he said before he took up a punishing pace, hitting that same spot repeatedly. I had just cum, but my dick was already hard and leaking again. Dagur was above me, panting and grunting as he thrust into me. I was so close again. This was insane! I have never felt such pleasure and euphoria before. Dagur was thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. He was hitting my prostate non-stop and I could tell he was getting close to the edge. “Dagur….. I’m close!” I stuttered out, breathlessly. “Me too, Hiccup.” Dagur grunted back in reply. He sped up, if that was even possible and my whole body started spasming. My orgasm washed over me, causing me to clench down on him. His orgasm washed over him and we both came at the same time. “Ahhhh! Oh Thor!!” I shouted. “Mm…hmmm.” Dagur agreed before he collapsed on top of me. We didn’t move for a while. Just laying there panting. “Dagur…. you are heavy.” I said as I tried pushing him off. He helped me and rolled over. He flopped down next to me and laid his head on my chest, drawing shapes on my stomach. “We should get up and clean up.” I stated, feeling sticky and gross. 

We got up, Dagur a bit faster than myself, and cleaned up the bed and ourselves. We got in the other bed and went to sleep. The next morning, we woke up and did our morning routines. It was freezing outside. A snowstorm was brewing; I could sense it in the air and Toothless could as well. “Dagur we need to reinforce the house and double tie everything outside down. A horrible storm is going to hit. I say we have maybe 5 hours before it hits.” “Gotch’ya.” Dagur replied. 

To Be Continued……


	6. The Snowstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Chapter 7 being uploaded today as well.

I ran inside the house to grab some extra rope. We would need all we could spare to tie down the things outside. I started tying down the table and chairs. Next, I tied down the hand carved boats and oars. While I was tying down and double tying down everything, Dagur started reinforcing the house. He started with all joints and corners of the structure, before moving on to the main frame. When I finished tying everything down, I went over to help Dagur. I grabbed a couple bags of sand and brought them over to pile them along the base of the house.

A couple of months back, Toothless and I had gone down to the beach of this island and packed bags full of sand. I knew when winter came that a snowstorm was inevitable. “How’s it going, Dagur?” “Going good, Hiccup. I’m almost done with second outer wall. How are we doing on time, you think?” “It looks like we have…. Maybe….. 3 – 3.5 hours until the storm hits. Let’s keep moving.” “Ok. I’m going to finish the last two walls. Are you good to keep lining the base with sandbags?” Dagur asked. “Yep! I got it.” I replied running back to where I had piled all the sandbags. “Hey, bud. Can you give me a hand?” I called to Toothless. Toothless came running over and I started piling the sandbags onto his spread-out wings and saddle. I tied some of them to the saddle as well. Less trips and faster application was the goal. I walked back over to the house and Toothless followed. As we moved along the base of the house, I pulled off and placed the sandbags where they needed to go. 

The winds were picking up, and the sky was darkening. By my calculations, there should still be almost 2 hours left until the storm was in full force. “Hey, Dagur, I finished with the base of the house. The storm should hit in about an hour and thirty minutes. Do you need help finishing with the walls of the house?” I asked as I walked up to where Dagur was. “No. I think I’m just about finished.” He replied. “Cool! Toothless and I are going to take one more, quick fly around before the storm hits. See you inside in 20 minutes.” I stated, hopping on Toothless’ back. 

To Be Continued…….


	7. The Accident and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup takes one more fly around before the snowstorm and end up in a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Dagur’s P.O.V.

I waved bye as Hiccup took off into the air and went inside. Hiccup said he would be back in 20 minutes and I wanted to get some stuff done before he did. I set the table and started a fire in the fireplace. It was a bit chilly in here and he wanted it nice and toasty when Hiccup came back from his flight. I was counting down the minutes and preparing the bed with warm furs and leathers. 

Normal P.O.V.

As we took off into the air, the chill got stronger. It wasn’t unbearable yet, but I knew it would be by the time the storm was in full force. I gazed down at the ground as we flew a large circle around the island. Aside from just wanting one more flight before being stuck inside for a while, I wanted to make sure everything looked all right. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shiny amidst the freshly fallen snow. 

“Toothless, dive!” I shouted, pointing to the ground. Toothless dove and landed gracefully in the snow. I jumped off and walked up to where I had seen the shiny thing. I started looking around but couldn’t see anything. I swiped my hand through the snow and tried to find something. The snow was freezing but I was determined to find what I had seen… whatever that was. I swiped my hand through the snow and hit something hard. “Ah hah!” I exclaimed. I started brushing the snow out of the way as fast as I could. My 20 minutes was almost up. Finally, I could see what my hand had it. 

It was a battle axe. An old, rusted one, with strange markings on it. I had never seen this language before. It was similar to my Viking language, but older. As I was looking at it, I decided to take it back with us. I stood up and heard a huge cracking sound. I looked up and shouted as a huge tree cracked and fell towards me. “Toothless!” I shouted attempting to run toward him. He roared and dove for me but the tree landed between us and half on me. Toothless shrieked and roared as he jumped around to where he could see me. he tried pushing the tree off me, but even for a Nightfury, it was too big.   
I don’t really know what I was feeling. I was cold, numbingly so. I’m almost certain I would be in pain if it wasn’t for the numbness, but right now I didn’t feel anything. I mean, yes, I was annoyed and slightly angry at myself for getting caught in this mess. And, I’ll admit, I am a little scared that I won’t make it out. Toothless was frantic, trying to get me out from under the three. He started digging, but every time he made progress, more snow would just fall in its place. “Toothless, go home! Get Dagur! The storm is coming and there isn’t a lot of time before its full blast.” Toothless whined and looked at me as though I had two heads but did not move. “Please, Toothless.” I tried once more and closed my eyes. I was tired and cold. I needed to stop talking and preserve my strength. Toothless grumbled and took off toward the house.

Dagur’s P.O.V.

It had been 27 minutes and Hiccup still wasn’t back yet. I was getting nervous, but there was nothing I could do by myself, on foot, in a snowstorm. Suddenly, the door burst open and Toothless came barreling in…. without Hiccup. “What happened?! I shouted as I noticed Hiccup wasn’t with him. He looked frantic and stressed. He kept whining and turning toward the open door. He ran up to me and tried to nudge me out the door. “Ok, Toothless. But riding you will be faster than me running.” I stated and he didn’t even hesitate to let me hop up on his back. We started toward where I assumed Hiccup was. ‘Please be ok, Hiccup.’ I thought to myself as we got higher and higher. 

Normal P.O.V.

As Toothless flew off, I looked down to assess the damage. The tree seemed to be crushing my lower half. I tried to wiggle my toes, and surprisingly, I could feel them. That was a good sign and it made me feel a little better. I lifted my arms and started pushing the snow away from my torso. The snow was falling and kept covering the spots I had dug up. I pressed my hands to the tree and pushed. I’m not stupid, ok, I know I can’t mov this tree. My dragon couldn’t move the tree, so why could I. It just made me feel more hopeful and less like I was a sitting yack. I had to try something. The snow was covering everything. Who knew if I would be found anytime soon? I was so tired, maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second, I would feel better. (Now, if this was any other situation and I was in my right, uninjured mind, I would have never though taking a nap was a good idea. I should stay awake, but my mind was not working right. I was cold and tired.) I closed my eyes and drifted into a cold slumber. 

Dagur’s P.O.V.

“HICCUP!!!!” I shouted looking on both sides as Toothless flew a circle around the island. He seemed to have lost track of where Hiccup was. The snow had covered everything. Toothless sniffed the air and shrieked into the sky. “Where is he Toothless?” I asked, voice edging toward panic. We needed to find him soon. He would freeze to death out here. Suddenly Toothless dove and landed, looking around. “Is he here?” I asked. He shook his head and took off again. A few minutes later, he dove again. 

There was a fallen tree, and he landed next to it. He sniffed around the tree. “He’s not here, Toothless. It’s just a tree.” I said, exasperated. Toothless grunted and nudged his nose into the ground, snuffling. He huffed and brushed some snow away. “HICCUP!” I shouted and jumped from Toothless as Hiccup’s face came into view. He was freezing and his face was turning blue. I brushed the snow off his face and torso and put my hand in front of his nose. He was still breathing. Thank, Thor. I took off one of my three layers of furs and folded one under his head to keep his head out of the snow. I took off my second layer and placed it over his torso. 

Now, we had to find a way to get this tree off him. “Toothless we need to dig. We need to dig fast and hard. We can’t move this tree, so we need to dig deep enough to pull him out from under it. We spent two hours digging. My hands were numb, but I was not going to stop. Toothless was using his fire breath to melt the snow, but he could only keep it up for so long, so he kept switching between digging and melting. 

Two hours later and every five minutes checking Hiccup’s breathing, we finally dug deep enough to pull him out. I gently, but quickly pulled him out and wrapped him in the furs covering his torso. I picked him up and hopped up on Toothless’ back. The storm was in full blizzard form now. The winds were so strong, Toothless had to switch between running and lowly flying. We made it back to the house and got inside, barricading the front door as we closed it. I stripped Hiccup out of his wet clothes and laid him down on the warm fur covered bed. I bundled furs and leathers all around him. I had to get his body temperature back up. I heated up some hot soup and brought it over. I spooned a couple portions into his mouth, rubbing his throat to get him to swallow. I put the soup aside and stripped down. I didn’t want to give too much soup to him and change his inner body temperature too fast. I did not need him going into shock. 

I got into bed next to him and hugged him to me. He was still freezing, but I have to say, slightly less freezing. I hugged him and used my body heat to warm him up. I closed my eyes but kept my wits about me. I would be awake when Hiccup woke up. I could feel his body heat rising. Now it was just a waiting game.

To Be Continued…..


	8. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup has a nightmare once he falls asleep in the snow. Will he wake up, safe and sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter.

Hiccup’s Dream

Where am I? Why is there so much snow everywhere? No… not snow. White. It’s just white, everything, as far as the eye can see. Where is everyone? Hello! Is anyone there? Anyone? “I can’t believe you, Hiccup.” 

“Astrid? What are you doing here? What can’t you believe? What did I do?” 

“You left us, Hiccup. You left and Berk was destroyed. How could you?” Astrid faded away.

“No! I didn’t leave you.” Spinning in a circle, I heard Snotlout’s voice. “Why would you do that, Hiccup? Our livestock was killed. Our houses burnt to the ground. Our DRAGONS were slaughtered!”

“NO!!!! STOP! It’s a lie. Everything has to be a lie.” I shouted to empty air. What was happening? Why was this happening?! 

“You killed us Hiccup.” The beaten bodies and worn voices of Tuffnut and Ruffnut stood there staring with empty eyes. “It wasn’t me, guys! I swear. I’d never hurt you guys!” 

“But you did.” Fishlegs replied. The twins were gone. “Toothless fought long and hard…. But… in the end he was killed. Throat slit and left to bleed out.” 

“Fishlegs! You know this isn’t my fault!” I shouted, spinning around, but I was alone, again.

Toothless!! Where are you? Help me…. I’m… I’m scared! This must be nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. That’s what this is. There’s no way anything anyone said is true. Berk is ok! Everyone is alive, our dragons are alive.

I started running, I don’t know where. I just had to get out of this white space. 

“I loved you, Hiccup. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Save dragons with you and raise a family of sorts.” Dagur’s voice stopped me in my tracks. I spun around. Dagur was standing there looking sad. I ran at him, my arms outstretched. I tried to hug him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind me. I spun around. “Dagur. You still love me! We do save dragons and we will raise a family together, eventually. Why do you look sad?” “You betrayed your entire village. How could I trust you not to betray me? Everyone is dead. I’m leaving you.”

Dagur disappeared and I was truly alone in this horrifying white space. But I could still hear all the voices screaming one thing.

You are alone! You are all alone! You will always be alone! It kept going on repeat, getting louder and louder.

YOU ARE ALONE! YOU ARE ALL ALONE! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE!

NO!!!! I screamed. 

To Be Continued…….


End file.
